Yeah that one time
by Aiyana Mei-Mayah
Summary: Join the South Park boys in their past crazy years in Middle School!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok im sorry to only 2 people im aware of reading my storys, heres a south park story im like magorly in love with south park right now XD so i sorry. Enjoysness

WRITER OUT PEACE!

* * *

"Hey Jew remember that one time we kissed?" Cartman said holding back a nosebleed,"Unfortunately...why?" Kyle asked, still attempting to naw the puff-ball off of his friend's hat. "Cause, you gay ass Jew whore!" Cartman shouted out with a chuckle. "Go suck it fat boy!" Kyle yelled back in protest. "HEY DON'T CALL ME FAT YOU FUCKING JEW!" Cartman yelled back.

Once the bickering got intense Kenny stepped in to stop it, "Hey guys remember the time I died!?" Kenny muffled out over the loud argument. "Which time smart one?" Craig said with a smart ass smirk. Kenny rolled his eyes "The time you and Tweek killed me when you were fighting in your under wear". Craig blushed, and flipped Kenny off then, glancing at Tweek who was shaking under the pool table.

"T-TO MUCH PRESSURE- JESUS!" the jittery boy under the pool table yelled out, trying to shake away the memory of the only time him and Craig fought. They all snickered and went back to their games, "O-or the t-time we left T-Tweek and K-Kenny in charge of C-Carly, Ike, S-Sammy and Max?" Butters said while smiling his dopey smile and looking around the room for a response. "Never speak of it!" Kenny and Tweek yelled over every ones laughing. "O-or the time I ate dinner at Kyle's house drunk!" Stan yelled out with a laugh.

Kyle sighed and continued to attempt to beat Kenny at their round of DDR. "Talking about the past, and being here in the old arcade kinda makes me depressed..." Kyle said glancing at Kenny. That's when Kenny stomped to hard on one of the buttons and broke his leg, causing him to fall off of the game, and get stabbed through the neck with a pool stick.

"OH MY GOD DDR KILLED KENNY!" Stan yelled dropping his Kenny-fied pool stick, "You bastard!" Kyle shouted jumping off of the game to watch some rats carry Kenny off. It was silent for a moment, and then the silence was suddenly broken. "I haven't said that in 3 years..." Kyle and Stan said in aw shock, "A-and K-Kenny hasn't died i-in 3 years." Butters pointed out after Kyle and Stan.

The room was silent once more, "This brings me back to middle school." the fat ass said with a sigh. "Weirdest y-years of m-my l-life." Butters continued after Cartman.

* * *

Oo~**3 Years Ago**~oO

Stan's house:

Stan groaned as his alarm clock blared in his ear, "First day of school...more like first day of living hell.." the black-haired boy protested as he trudged down the stairs. "Good morning honey." Stan's mom chirped as she handed Stan his breakfast. Stan forced a smile and ate bit by bit till it was gone.

Kyle's house:

Ike ran into Kyle's room and jumped up and down on him in a very excited way, " 'yle 'yle wake up you sleepy slug!" Ike hissed into the red heads ear, thus handing Ike a swift kick down the stairs as the two raced down to breakfast. Kyle's dad chuckled as he watched his eldest son scarf down breakfast like a wild beast, "Excited for school are we Kyle?" Kyle's dad asked setting down his newspaper. "What gave you that idea?" Kyle said between large amounts of eggs being shoveled into his mouth.

Kenny's house:

Kenny woke up and sighed, "Damn school." he muffled out in an angry tone. "KENNY YOU ASS, WAKE UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL YOU LITTLE TURD!" Kenny's brother Kevin yelled pounding on his door, "I'M UP YA COCK SUCKER!" Kenny yelled back throwing a porno book or two at his door.

* * *

~Oo**At The School**oO~

Welcome to South Wing Middle School, Here you will Find School can be fun or a living hell on earth.

School starts to exactly 8:15 so don't be late!

If you happen to end up late, please report to the office and get a tardy slip, if we see you more than 3 times a week you will be put into detention for the rest of the year. (WHOO FOR UNFAIRNESS! XD)

Hats are a no show in this school, which also includes hoodies. (Kenny._.)

So enjoy your 6 worthless months in our school,

Thank you, and have a Wonderful time if possible!

"Dude this school paper thing sucks." Stan said taking off his hat showing off his messy hair, "Tell me about it..." Kenny followed after tightening his hoodie. Kyle sighed and tugged off his hat, "I hate school!" Kyle yelled tearing up the school paper. "HEY KENNY NO HOODIES IN SCHOOL YA POOR DIRT BAG!" Cartman yelled pulling Kenny's hoodie off, revealing his bright blue eyes and wild yet perfect blond hair. Kenny gasped and covered his face and he was smothered by hugs and kisses from girls he didn't even know.

Cartman, Kyle, and Stan all blushed...Kenny was perfect, why did he want to hide it?. They all glanced at each other then back at Kenny who looked as if he wanted to go and die in a hole. Cartman sighed and threw Kenny's jacket back at him, "Put it on so you can go to class!" the fat ass yelled watching Kenny scurry around in attempt to put on his jacket.

* * *

A/N: Soooooo how did my kittys like this tell mes in an a reveiw of awesomeness! XDDDD poor kenny hes so perfect and has to show it off for 6 months when he wants it all for himself! X3 so the school paper thingy yes is pointless but it was fun to write XDDDDDDD so pwease reviw review review my kittys X3

WRITER WITH A PANDA HAT OUT PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: enjoy chappie two of my storyness kittys

South Wing Middle School:

"Life Swap"

Stan sighed science was not his favorite subject in school and it happened to be his, and a lot of his friends first period (eh...some what fortunate XD). "Ello students" the science teacher said as he slammed his books down on his desk, he was a British teacher and was the meanest of all of them. He once took Clyde's new touch phone and put it in the sink while it was running for texting in class. There's also a rumor that he uses his least favorite students as guinea pigs to test his weird creations.

"Hello sir." the class echo back sounding like a class of robots, "OK ya little shits today we will be testing a mind trick on all of you starting now!" he yelled as he pulled out a blue gem a waved it in all of his students faces, causing the all of the students eyes to turn blue just like the gem. "Every one look to the person next to you!" the teacher yelled out and watched the kids do so, "Gooood now!..." the teacher continued "...for one day you will have the life of the person you are staring at do you understand?!"

"Yes..." the class said still in their trance. "OK now when I yell boobies you will turn to normal, and when I yell cocks you'll be out of the trance, now...COCKS!" the teacher yelled out. Every one went back to normal and groaned, "My head feels weird..." Kyle said rubbing his forehead. "Mine to." Stan followed. The teacher smirked, his experiment had worked.

Oo~**Period 2**~oO

Kyle, Stan, and Kenny raced down the stairs. "Dude were gonna be late for cl-" Stan said tripping on his pants and falling down two flights of stairs and landing on his face. Kyle and Kenny gasped, "STAN!" they yelled as they ran down to help him up. "Stan are you OK?!" Kyle asked very concerned about his super best friend at the moment, Stan stood up with a groan. "I think I bumped my head dude..." Stan said groaning out.

Kenny sighed. "At least ya didn't die." the blond said shaking a bit, "Kenny you OK?" Kyle asked. "I dunno I just feel really...really...u-um real- TO MUCH PRESSURE!" Kenny yelled out freaking out for 3 or 4 minutes straight. Kyle and Stan blinked a few times, "Tweek?..." they both asked very confused, "W-what no i-its me K-Kenny gu- JESUS!" Kenny yelled throwing off his hood and tearing out some of his hair.

Oo~**Period 7**~oO

Stan, Kenny, Clyde, Craig, Christopher, Gregory, Kyle, Tweek, Pip, Damien, Cartman, and Jimmy all shared seventh period which was gym (TO MANY NAMES!). Gym was the worst period ever cause the teacher was a retired German general and was extra hard on you when it was Monday and Friday. "ALRIGHTS CLASS ITS TIMES TO DO PUSH UPS NOWS GET DOWNS!" yelled the teacher, and watched all of his students drop onto their hands in push up position. "NOWS GIVE 150!" he yelled out, and counting as they did so.

Damien stopped he no longer felt strong and evil like he usually did, which meant some thing was very wrong and who did it would pay.

Oo~**150 push ups later~oO**

All the kids groaned in pain, "No more push ups..." Damien complained rubbing his arms and wincing with each touch. The teacher smirked, "I see all of yous have alreadys beens in science!" he hollered chuckling a bit, "Good luck with yours day maggots!" yelled right as the bell rang.

Oo~**Walking Home**~oO

"Hey fat ass whats wrong with you?" Kyle asked looking at Cartman in a odd way that isn't him. Cartman (whom is cross eyed and looking up) turned to Kyle, "I-I dunno Kyle I don't k-know..." Cartman said hobbling into his house. "What a weirdo." Kyle said with his green eyes turning red. Stan jumped. "Dude you're weird!" Stan shouted while running away (but totally failing, sucking balls and falling on his arse! XD). Kyle sighed he didn't feel like himself and no one seemed like themselves.

Stans House:

Stan sat on his bed and got out his laptop in hope to keep his mind off of things. The black haired boy sighed as he waited for his computer to load, once it was done his computer wallpaper showed up (a pic of him and kyle...no shirts and they are wet ._. *purs*). Stan blushed at the picture...what was this feeling?...Where was this feeling coming from?...Why was it happening?...Stan shuddered, and stared at Kyle closer is a very perverted way. Stan wished he would just magically tear off the pants off of the picture of Kyle and violate him. It was to much Stan couldn't take it, he undid he pants and began to...(CLIFFHANGER OOOOOOOOOOOO XDDDDDDD)

Kenny's house:

Kenny jitterly walked into his house and ran into his room past his arguing parents hoping they wouldn't see him, and his odd and Tweek like behavior. He slammed his door shut and looked in his shattered yet useable mirror, his hair was wilder than usual, his eyes were whacked out, and he was shaking. "W-whats happening to- GAAAAAH!" Kenny yelled out spazzing out like no tomorrow.

Kyles house:

Kyle huffed as he walked inside his house tossing his bag on the ground. "Hello dear how was your day?" Kyles mom asked continuing her knitting, "I dunno mom why don't you tell me?!" Kyle yelled out with to much sass then he intended, causing him to startle his brother and him to run up to his room and slamming the door. Kyle looked in his bathroom mirror and gasped. "WHAT THE HELL AM I?!" he yelled at himself in a demonic voice and throwing a brush at the mirror causing it to shatter into small tiny pieces.

A/N: ok so im sorry if this sucked arse my sister stole my idear hat (mah panda hat~) and wouldn't give it back so this was terriabel and i promise ill do better trust me reviews review reviews O~O i sad i never get reviews please for me and mah panda hat?~ who is who for you whom stumbled across this crap stan is kenny, kenny is tweek, kyel is damien, damien is butters, and cartman is jimmy XDDD

WRITER OUT PEACE!

**AND EDITOR IN! YO!**

**Nekome-Sama: Yo sup playahs. Im just totally hacking Aiyana's account but ssssssssssssssssssssh! Dont tell her! Fusososososo~ But yeah, give this wonderful, bitchen chick some credit. She's totally awesome and deserves lots of love. OH! And a side note to those who also read her other story, we're currently working on it so...fingers crossed. *crosses fingers*  
**

**EDITOR OUT! IF YOU SNEEZED DURING THIS FANFIC, BLESS YOU! PEACE OFF!  
**

**BOOP!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thank chus so much for all the awesome reviews sorry if i annoy you with me replying back...i dont like to leave people hanging with messages XDDDD uber thankingness to SouthParkObsessed209 and Jess19943 mah voman O3O and the oh so awesome editor of doom and these people got me off mah arse and fourced me to write more XDDDD so thank you! enjoysness~ X3

Challenge!: listen to "Teenagers By: My Cemical Romance"and "Gives you hell By: All Amercan Rejects" itll make you laugh so hard youll bust a nut! XDDD enjoy!~

* * *

Oo~**Chapter 2 part 2**~oO

Cartman:

Cartman stumbled into his house and sigh, "M-mom! Im h-home!" He yelled out attempting to climb the stairs. "Oh there's my honey bear?" said walking over to her son, "Oh my." she said picking Cartman up **(KYEL MOMENT!: "With plenty of difficulty T_T" XDDDD sorry had to be said)**, and carrying him up to his room. "No more P.E for you." said laying Cartman down in bed and leaving.

* * *

Damien:

Damien sat in his room, and sighed what was wrong with him? He no longer felt evil, but he felt happy and cheery and wanted every one and every thing to be happy. Damien even cried at the sight of his hell fire home! Whatever had happened to him would not go unpunished... (short XP)

* * *

Pip:

Pip sat upside down on his couch with his feet pressed against the wall, which he never did because his adopted mom and dad hated cleaning up after him, and feet up against the wall always meant feet prints on the wall. Pip groaned. "Bored..." the blond simply said pulling off his hat, there was a gasp. "Phillip Pirrup!" Pips mother yelled hitting his feet, and shooing them away from the wall. "What do you think your doing?!" she asked cleaning the wall, Pip sat up straight "What I'm bored mom!" Pip snapped back. "I don't like your tone go to your room!" Pips mother ordered, "AW JEW WHORE BALLS!" Pip yelled, and then instantly covering his mouth. Pips mom's head turned "What did you say?!" she snapped back at Pip. Pip just sat there eyes as big as quarters thinking 'Cartman?!'

* * *

Craig:

Craig walked through the front door and into the kitchen sitting at the table. "Hello dear..." Craigs mother said continuing to clean the dishes. "Mom can I have some apple juice?" Craig asked glancing out the window, "No Craig not till dinner". Craig sighed and let out a long wail, and tilted his head back. Craigs mother gasp, "Craig?!..." she asked "What are you doing?!" she finished. Craig stopped and wiped his eyes, "Can I have juice now?" The black haired boy asked. "No!" he mother snapped causing Craig to let out yet another loud cry "I WANT JUUUUUICE!" Craig cried out. "OK OK!" Craigs mother shouted over he sons yelling, and pouring a glass of apple juice. Craig stopped and smirked "Thanks mom..." he said taking a sip of his juice, and heading up to his room leaving his mom to wonder what the hell just happened!

* * *

Butters:

Butters stormed through his front door and slammed it shut which was a no no in his house, which summoned his mom and dad to walk into the living room to yell at their son. After a long lecture of, 'if you slam doors it'll lead to women having abortions cause crab people raped humanity' Butters stood there silently. Not quite processing what bull crap his parents were trying to cram into his head, Butters slowly raised his right hand, and have a big bird causing his parents faces to flush (tee hee BIG BIRD!).

* * *

**A/N:** ok so you know in chapter one Stan says "and that one time I ate at kyles house drunk?!" well this is what happened that night XDDDD enjoy!

Kyle: Mom please pass me a slice of challan...

Kyles mom: I will if you finish you kreplach...

Stan: Wha the fuck?! O_O

Ike: Fuck...

Kyle: Stan what the crap why'd ya say that?...

Stan: Whats wrong with this food all of it sounds like a bunch of deep throat noises!

Kyle: -_-"

Stan: You guys are like! "mom can I have some kkkkkkkkkkkkkckckckckckckckc kckckckckckckckckkkkkkkkkkkk kkkcccccccccccccjah *clicks tongue* O_O what the fuck man?...

Kyles mom: I think its about time we took Stan home Kyle...

Kyle: O~O

**A/N: aaaaaaand that was your intermission hope you liked it~ X3 if ya did tell me in a review of awesomeness!**

* * *

Oo~**Next day at school: Friday**~oO

Every one groaned as they trudged into first period, and just as before no one was themselves. Kenny jittery-ly sat down in his seat next to Tweek, and Tweek gasped "Kenny?" he asked laying his hand on Kenny's shoulders causing Kenny to spazz out.

Then Pip came into class and sat down in his new assigned seat next to Kyle. "Sup Jew..." Pip said hitting Kyles back hard enough to leave a mark. Kyle hissed, and turned his head "What do you want Cartman?" Kyle asked but soon taking back what he said when Pip came into view instead of Cartman. "Pip?!" Kyle asked in shock. Pip just smirked, and looked at the board.

The teacher smirked at the class "Hello class." he said rummaging through his bag looking for some thing. "Hello Mr. Crabtreeburger" the class replied in their regular robot tone. The teacher snickered "Well class today we will be learning about BOOBIES!" the teacher yelled out watching every one go to normal, he was going to make millions.

Oo~**After School**~oO

"Aaaand you," Craig said pointing to Kenny, "you can come to my party tonight at eight." Kenny smiled, and jumped "Hey guys Im going to the party with you!" Kenny muffled catching up to Stan and Kyle, but slipping on some ice and hitting his head on the sidewalk causing him to die (NUUU POOR KENNY!). Stan gasped, "OH MY GOD NATURE KILLED KENNY!"

"That bastard...!" Kyle yelled, but then not caring any more, and continued to walk with Stan. "So you got invited to?" Kyle asked staring ahead, Stan nodded "Yeah, and I'll go if my parents let me." Stan said taking off his hat. Kyle snickered, "I'm sure they will, they always let you".

* * *

A/N: sooooooo mah kittys how did chu like it? REVEIWS tell me if i should continue the intermission and im sorry if this sucked i lost my panada hat (my idear hat) and had to suck up to plan B which is my craig hat XDDDDD aaaaaand now would you put your hands together and give a warm welcome to the editor o' doom! whoooooooooo! X3

WRITER WHO STOLE CRAIGS HAT OUT PEACE!

**AND EDITOR WHO HAS AN AWESOME DOG HAT IN!**

**Nekome-Sama: Yo sup?! Okay okay, I have to say this...Jade...you have the weirdest names for teachers. XD I have two things:**

** 1) Whats a big bird?...**

2) When the teacher yelled out boobies, I half expected Kenny to be like, "WHERE?!" XD  


**Anyway, with the editing, Im sorry for anything I missed. Im like...really out of it right now. XD And...and I kinda wanna write something for this to...OKAY! That was random. Anyway, watch Tosh.0 everyday, give Kenny lots of loves!  
**

**Bless your face! If you sneezed during this chapter, bless you! Peace off!  
**

**BOOP!  
**


End file.
